Elementary Days
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: A little AU story about the wrestlers when they were little, and now there's a new chapter... Please r&r!
1. And the true horror begins with Jeff

Elementary Days Note/Disclaimer: This is AU and I don't own any of the peoples, their names, yadda, yadda, yadda, they all own themselves (duh!)  
  
Ahh yes! The first day of school. Jeff and Matt sat in the back seat of their parent's car. Jeff was going to Kindergarten and Matt was going to 2nd grade. Matt was explaining all the ropes to Jeff.  
  
" So anyone else I need to know about?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Oh yeah. Mark the fifth grader, but guys call him the American bad butt. Girls, like Amy call him the American Bad Cootie," Matt said. Matt and Jeff got out of the car. Matt walked with Jeff to the yard.  
  
" Who's the kid Hardy?" Paul asked.  
  
" Mr. H, H, H, this is my brother Jeffery Nero Hardy, sir." Paul looked at him with approval.  
  
" Kid looks alright." Paul said, inspecting him.  
  
" You gots a booger up your nose," Jeff said. Paul got angry. He was about to beat down Jeff when there was the sound of a motorcycle.  
  
" HARDY!" Mark came out on his bike. It had a card attached to the wheel so it sounded like a motorcycle.  
  
" Yes American Bad Butt!" Matt said, running up to him  
  
" I have somthin' for you to do. There's some kids coming in from Candya. Their names are Adam, Jay, and Tish."  
  
" It's Trish!" A girl yelled. She had blond wavy hair. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a white tee- shirt. She looked at Matt. " Wanna be my friend?"  
  
" Sorry, I can tell you gots cooties." Matt said, not accepting her offer.  
  
" Do not!" Trish yelled. She kicked Matt in the leg. Adam then pulled them apart.  
  
" I'm Adam." He said. Him and Matt shook hands. Then Amy came and walked by in her uniform and her friends that had on uniforms. Matt sighed heavenly.  
  
" Doesn't Amy have cooties?" Jeff asked.  
  
" No, she's one of the onlyest girls who don't have cooties," Matt said. Jeff twisted up his face. He didn't know what this whole 'some girls don't have cooties' was all about. He wanted to punch Matt in the face and say, 'all girls have cooties you big idiot, stupid dummy!' Jeff looked at the older kid Adam. He seemed to be cool. Jeff went up to him and stared him down.  
  
" Excuse you." He said pushing Jeff. Jeff fell and started whining.  
  
" MATT! HE PUSHED ME!" Jeff screamed.  
  
" Your brother's a tattle and a cry baby." Jay laughed.  
  
" Stop embarisin' my little brother!" Matt said.  
  
" Ha, ha! Your brothers a little kindergartner!" Adam said attempting to tease Jeff and Matt.  
  
" Well actually.he is." Matt said trying to tell them Jeff was, but Jeff was whining so much that Matt's words were drowned into Jeff's complaints.  
  
" MATT! DATS NOT THE POINT!" Jeff yelled. Matt tried to calm Jeff down.  
  
" Your little brother's a punk!" Jay said. Matt was mad. Adam and Jay had embarrassed Matt and Jeff. Matt helped Jeff up. He dusted himself off.  
  
" They're right. My little brother's a baby." Matt said. Jeff stuck his tongue out.  
  
" I's not a baby!" Jeff complained kicking up dirt. Matt sighed. He took Jeff's hand and went over to Amy.  
  
" Hi Matty," she said smiling.  
  
" Hi Amy." Matt and Amy were both blushing. They were both giggling a little. Jeff then felt the need to break up this happy moment.  
  
" HI AMY!" He said loudly. Matt glared at him  
  
" Hi? You must be Jeff! Matt your little brother is so cute! Hey everybody look at Matt's little brother!" Soon a whole bunch of girls surrounded Jeff.  
  
" MATT!" Jeff yelled. Matt pulled Jeff out of the crowd. Matt pulled Jeff over to where some other little kids were.  
  
" I should've left you there. You deserved it." Matt said.  
  
" But you looked sick! I think you caught cooties from Amy." Jeff said.  
  
" I already told you a bazillion times! Amy doesn't have those!" Matt said  
  
" But I was woewied! Anyways thank you for savin' me from da cooties Matty." Jeff said. Matt sighed.  
  
" You stay here. I have to go talk to the American Bad Butt. I have to see what other things I could do for him. Don't go getting into trouble!" Matt left Jeff. Then a kid with blond hair came up to him.  
  
" Yes?" Jeff said rudely. He was upset that Matt had left him.  
  
" Sowey! My big brothers left me too. So did my big sister. I'm Shannon." He said holding out his hand.  
  
" Shan none? That's weird. I'm Jeff." He said.  
  
" No! Shannon! Shannon Moore!" Shannon said really annoyed. Every Kindergartner had gotten his name wrong that day and it was starting to get slightly annoying.  
  
" No. You can't be Moore. Moore belongs to my brother. Matthew Moore Hardy." Jeff said. Shannon laughed. Jeff pouted. " What's so funny about my brother!"  
  
" He has a middle name. A middle name comes between your first and last name. Like a sandwich. You have to have a middle name. You can have brewd without cheese and bolonya! That's what my sister told me anyway," Shannon said. Jeff just twisted up his face. He eats cheese without bread and bolonya.  
  
" Sure. Wanna go up on the roof?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Yeah!" Shannon and Jeff were just about to go when someone held them by their shirts.  
  
" Oh no you don't! American bad butt, Shane and Matt would have my head." Jeff turned his head.  
  
" Lemme go!" Jeff said kicking.  
  
" Whos are you?" Shannon asked being a little calmer then Jeff.  
  
" Rob, Robbie, Mr. 5th grade, Mr. Honor roll. I'm called a lot of things. You can call me one of the first two. Mark told me to keep an eye on you two." Rob said letting go of them.  
  
" Matt never let's me do anything!" Jeff complained.  
  
" Jeff, he's only worried that you'll do something stupid." Rob explained. " Maybe he doesn't let you do anything cause all you do is stupid stuff."  
  
" No! Not twue! I don't do no stupid stuff!" Jeff yelled.  
  
" You used a double negative Jeff." Shannon said using his uber-smartness ( that now in the real world, doesn't exists).  
  
" What's that?" Jeff asked.  
  
" My big brother said it's when you did something that you did but you try to say you didn't but you know you did but you think you didn't or you know you did and you know that everyone knows you did but you didn't and you did." Rob and Jeff both looked at Shannon like he was crazy. " What? I'm just saying what my brother said he said but I don't think he."  
  
" No Shannon! We get it." Rob said stopping him before he could repeat what he just said.  
  
" What's in this for you anyways?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Um, nothing. Well actually it prevents me from getting killed." Jeff smiled.  
  
" What if I said we could give you a better deal?" Jeff said.  
  
" What'd you got?"  
  
" Our lunches for a month, plus snacks." Jeff said.  
  
" What are you doing! I eat! I like to eat! Eating is fun! I like food! Especially when my mom makes me those yummy foods." Shannon whinnied.  
  
" Shannon you're such a baby." Jeff said glaring at Shannon ( a cute glare, not an Ima-kill-you-if-you-say-another-word, glare).  
  
" Whatever, I can get that from you for free. You're only kindergartners." Rob said.  
  
" A Den-tal plan and In-durance?" Jeff said.  
  
" What's a Den-tal plan?" Shannon asked.  
  
" They say it on TV!" Jeff said.  
  
" Aren't you talking about insurance?" Robbie asked. Jeff shrugged. " You know the one where you protect someone?"  
  
" Yeah! Dat one!" Jeff said happily thinking Robbie was gonna finally give in.  
  
" Nope, no deal. Sorry boys." Robbie said walking away.  
  
" NO!" Jeff said Robbie turned around. " How about if me and Shannon get you all the girls you want! No one can resist our cuteness! Especially the cootie- I mean ladies." Jeff said smirking. A smile came upon Robbie's face.  
  
" I need proof Hardy." Robbie said. Jeff looked over at Shannon. He smirked evilly. Shannon's eyes grew wide.  
  
" No, no, no, no, no Jeff! I can't do that! Maybe we should forget about the whole deal and let Mr. Bad butt run our lives!" Jeff rolled his eyes and brought Shannon to the side.  
  
" Shannon, we're buildin' an army ova here! We gots to stick together! Now go ova there and get some of those 5th grade girls!" Jeff pushed Shannon over towards the girls. Shannon bumped into the girls. Then, the girls looked at him. Shannon stood there looking glassy-eyed. The girl starred back at him. Shannon then started to cry. One of the girls with blond hair began to comfort Shannon.  
  
" Aww, it's ok! I'm Stacy Kebler!" She said. Shannon looked up at her in awe. He stopped crying.  
  
" I'm Jackie!" Said another with brown hair.  
  
" Ivory." Said another.  
  
" What's your name?" Stacy asked.  
  
" S-S-Shannon Brian M-M-Moore." He said stuttering.  
  
" Aww you are a cutie!" Stacy said patting his head. Then the bell rang.  
  
" Sorry Shannon we gotta go. Fifth graders are always go in ten minutes earlier then everyone else." Then each girl gave Shannon a kiss on the cheek and said bye. Shannon stood there. Then Jeff and Robbie came over.  
  
" Shannon! You did it!" Jeff said cheering for him.  
  
" Yeah, guess I'm in," Robbie said. " Just include everything else."  
  
" Well Shannon, whaddya got to say?" Jeff asked as the crowded around him. Shannon turned his head slowly to Jeff.  
  
" I AM NEVER, EVER, GONNA DO THAT AGAIN!" He yelled. Jeff and Robbie jumped back surprised. Jeff then stepped forward.  
  
" You are the BIGGEST baby in the whole WORLD!" Jeff yelled back.  
  
" Am not!" Shannon replied.  
  
" Are too!"  
  
" Am not!"  
  
" Are too!"  
  
" Am not!"  
  
" Are too!"  
  
" Am not!"  
  
" Are too!"  
  
" Am not!"  
  
" Are too!"  
  
" Am not!"  
  
" Are too!"  
  
" Am not!"  
  
" Are too!"  
  
" SHUT UP!" Robbie yelled finally. Then the bell rang. Jeff and Shannon were shocked. Robbie had already walked away.  
  
" He crazy." Shannon said doing the sign language thingy for crazy.  
  
" Yeah, don't he know that we kinder peoples havta go on doing that for hours until their mouths get tired and they feel he need to beat each other up and then fainted?" Jeff said.  
  
" We do?" Shannon said.  
  
" No, I just wanted to say that." Shannon shrugged.  
  
" I think it's time to go bye, bye. Everybody else is going inside." Shannon pointed to the crowd of people going inside the building.  
  
" Puuuuurrrrrfect!" Jeff said rubbing his hands together and looking like he was making up his master plan. " Now Shannon, we shall make up our master plan to rule the school! Muahhhhhhahahaha! Muahahahaha!" Jeff laughed.  
  
" Jeff! You're scaring me!" Shannon whined. Jeff stopped and glared at him. Shannon made the cutest puppy dog eyes ever, that couldn't be denied by anyone (Jeff can do it too, but I decide to have Shannon do it first)!  
  
" Fine! Come on Shannon." Jeff said putting his arm around his new partner in crime. Jeff was the brains and part of the cuteness; Shannon was the cute little one that will cry if he gets scared or if you stare at him too long. The perfect team.  
  
" Thanks Jeff." Shannon said.  
  
" You know what Moore?" Jeff began.  
  
" What?"  
  
" We're gonna make a great team." Jeff said as they walked into Mrs. Runnel's class to start a beautiful kindergarten hell for everyone else.  
  
Amy looked out the window into the yard at the other school. In the yard was Matt's class. They were having fun. Amy sometimes wished her parents didn't enroll her in a private school. The class was so quiet. No one made a sound except for Jay and his friends in his back. She sighed. Then Vince McMahon, their principal walked in.  
  
" Ok, I know you're bored and everything, but your teacher with be here momentarily. Right now may be we should."  
  
" Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." Then a man with a short ponytail and a suitcase came in... Through the window. He smiled at the class. The class eyes just widened, but that was nothing compared to the look on Vince's face.  
  
" What the hell is going on here?!" He yelled. The male teacher looked at him as if he had no idea what Vince was talking about.  
  
" Could you rephrase the question Mr. McMahon?" He asked. Vince fumed.  
  
" YOU JUST CLIMBED THROUGH THE WINDOW INTO THE CLASSROOM!" Vince yelled at the top of his lungs. The teacher fixed his glasses.  
  
" So?"  
  
" SO? SO! YOU'RE SAYING SO!" Vince sat down in a chair and buried his head in his hands. The teacher smiled.  
  
" It's okey dookey Mr. Vince!" The kids laughed at how much of a kid this new teacher was. Vince looked up at him.  
  
" Oh, god, please help us." Vince said getting up and leaving the classroom. Once he was gone the teacher rolled his eyes.  
  
" Ok, annoying the principal is off my list... Next is to introduce myself. I am Michael Hickenbottom, or Shawn Michaels. You may call me either of the names. Um, now what grade are you kids in?" He asked.  
  
" 2nd dude!" Jay yelled out. Shawn tipped down his glasses and looked at Jay.  
  
" I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me 'dude'." He said.  
  
" Whatever, your just a teacher." Jay said rolling his eyes.  
  
" Yeah, I'm just a teacher. A teacher who could fail you in every class, fail you in summer school, and make your life a living hell, when you come back." He said right in his face, then he smiled. Amy smiled seeing that finally someone had stood up to the "bad ass". Not even the past teachers they've had have done something like that. Basically because Jay's dad could find a way to get the teacher fired. Shawn saw her smiling and smiled back. Amy then reversed her mood. She might actually like this year.  
  
Please read and Review! Sorry about not updating my other stories! I've encountered a strong writer's block on all of them except for you, and my computer JUST got fixed! The next chapter of you, is gonna take awhile, so for those ppl who want me to update please be patient! 


	2. Please, stop talking!

Elementary Days Note/Disclaimer: This is AU and I don't own any of the peoples, their names, yadda, yadda, yadda, they all own themselves (duh!)  
  
Last time we saw our Heroes (Jeff and Shannon); they were building their army of people to stand up against The American Bad Butt. And uh, that's what they were doing. Uh yeah. Now we see one of our Heroes Jeff Hardy, and a young Patricia Stratus.  
  
" Hey you're supposed to mention ME! I'm the important ONE here!"  
  
Um, AU future Triple H dude, you're not supposed to talk to the author.  
  
" But I."  
  
I SAID DON'T TALK TO THE AUTHOR!  
  
" Hey! I agree! I mean my peeps do wanna know about ME! I mean I'm such a bad ass!"  
  
Little Jay. Where did you learn THAT word?  
  
" From Amy's thoughts. YOU wrote them down!"  
  
" YOU WHAT?"  
  
Sorry Amy, but I had to put your thoughts down. It helps the story.  
  
" And WHERE am I? Why aren't I in AMY'S class?"  
  
Matt, you're in a public school. Amy's in a private school. YOU have a big part later. Maybe a little kiss scene if I feel like it. Maybe I should start writing in script format.  
  
ATS: There, much Better.  
  
Matt: EW! I don't wanna kiss HER! She has cooties!  
  
Amy: Excuse? What you talking bout? Oh, no he didn't!  
  
ATS: Eh? Since when are you Ghetto? And Matt, since when do you not like Amy?  
  
Amy: Please, I was born this way. I ain't no little goodie girl. I'm from the hood.  
  
ATS: You're from Fort Lauderdale, in FLORDIA!  
  
Matt: Amy's so not my type. What's with you setting me up with that Chica anyway?  
  
ATS: And lemme guess you're Mexican.  
  
Matt: Hell's no! I'm Puerto Rican! Big up to my Puerto Rican peoples!  
  
ATS: Ok. Where are Jeff and Patricia? We need them so I can start the story!  
  
Shannnon: He's with Steve Austin drinking beer.  
  
ATS: HE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK BEER!  
  
Shannnon: You mean my friend Jeff? The lil' one? Oh, he's drinking Apple juice with Stone Cold. I heard there's gonna be an Apple Juice party.  
  
Eric: WHAT? NO! I FORBID IT! I'M THE CO-BOSS AROUND HERE! NOOOOOOO! ( Runs to find Stone Cold)  
  
ATS: Oh, god. What next?  
  
Chris Jericho: I demand a bigger part.  
  
ATS: What?  
  
Chris Jericho: Come on! I'm the real Mr. 4th grade! I rule! I am everything ultimate! I am KING! I am um, YJ2!  
  
ATS: You mean Y2J?  
  
Chris Jericho: That's what I said. Anyway what's with this Robbie Kid?  
  
Robbie: You mean me? I'm Rob, Robbie, Mr. 5th grade, Mr. Honor roll. I'm called a lot of things. You can call me one of the first two.  
  
ATS: Please tell me you're not gonna do that to EVERYONE you meet.  
  
Robbie: I have to.  
  
Ric Flair: I call Hall Monitor  
  
ATS: I already gave that job to Kane.  
  
Glen ( Kane): Heh.  
  
Paul ( Triple H): HE'S A FRICKIN MANIAC!  
  
ATS: So, I told you not to talk to me. Anyway, I'm not given' Flair the job. You, Randy, and Batista already get off with way too much. And Batista's gonna be out of school, so hurry up and find a new person for your team.  
  
Paul: Hey Kane.  
  
Glen: No.  
  
Robbie: WHEN ARE ME AND GLEN GONNA BE FRIENDS?  
  
ATS: Once I get to start the story.  
  
Shannnon: Can I ask a question?  
  
ATS: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Shannnon: I, I, just wanted to know why you spelled my name with three N's! ( Goes off crying)  
  
ATS: Oh great! WHERE IS JEFF AND PATRICIA?!  
  
Patricia and Jeff: We're here!  
  
ATS: FINALLY! Whew..  
  
Random Person: Sorry, these Kids need a break now. You're gonna have to wait until they are well and rested. They ARE just AU KIDS you know.  
  
ATS: FINE! FINE! FINE! I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF! ( Rushes off to beat her head against a metal wall)  
  
Patricia: What's with her?  
  
Jeff: Yeah, she's kind of crazy.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: WE DON'T KNOW!  
  
Patricia: Really. Oh well!  
  
Jeff: Ah, figures. I knew this would happen. Remember our LAST writer?  
  
Matt: Yeah, that was really sad.  
  
Jeff: Oh well! Anyone wanna go haunt our older real people with embarrassing memories?  
  
Everyone nods and mummers yes and stuff and goes to do that.  
  
Whew! I'm back. HEY? Where'd everybody go? Oh well. Please review. I'll answer any questions, Suggestions and request and other random things personally ( Well not in person, via e-mail). If I don't get to yours, that probably meant I couldn't open, read, receive it, or somebody messed up my account. So please review! I'd really appreciate it! 


End file.
